euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic (ToF)
The magic used in the Tides of Fate canon is based upon many factors, and is considered as perhaps one of the most exalted arts available to the Near Human races. It is considered as very prestigious to be a magic user in all the races, and thus it is common to find the ubiquitous itinerant mage no matter where one travels, fulfilling many roles in society. Magic isn't an art available to all, though, and requires many important factors to start mastering. The energy expended by casting is known as Mana and required to power all spells, one way or another. This Mana is generated spontaneously from channels of the soul known as Magic Circuits, which are possessed by almost all Near Humans. Mana is stored in "nodules" connected to the Magic Circuits, which form the mage's Mana Pool. When casting, Magic Circuits also act as channels to flow Mana, transmute it and expel it from the body to perform magic effects and spells. Being a mage therefore requires one to have a decently sized Mana pool for casting, and also a high quantity and quality of Magic Circuits. Other requirements like strong affinity for magic and high intelligence tend to help as well. Expending all Mana doesn't have negative effects on a mage, other than stopping casting until it is regenerated, as Mana usage is not linked to life force or the physical body. Mana is always dissipated from living individuals at all times to prevent overflow, and also many magical places add to it, hence it is also abundant in the air and environment. This Mana can be tapped if a mage knows how. Magic also exists within the magical artifacts. These are pieces of equipment that have innate magical power. Origin Magic originated from a distant past, and developed first within the Draconid Species, mainly the Dragons, but to a lesser degree the Drakes and Wyverns, which explains their powerful use of supernatural breath that superseded their original chemical based breath. The humanoid species back then did not possess such ability, and thus continued to use their natural smarts and abilities to survive. There were many more species back then, including Beast Races and such, who naturally had higher natural gifts than the Near Human species due to their partial animal nature, granting them the right to lord over the Near Humans through the law of Might is Right. Thus, the Beastfolk built grand kingdoms using Near Humans as slaves for almost everything. This bred continued discontent. The Near Humans might have been one of the weakest collective of species, but they were extremely resilient and intelligent. Thus, rebellions against the Beastfolk who lorded over them happened repeatedly, where weapons, armor and martial arts were developed by Near Humans to fight back against those who were physically endowed with natural power. This led to an arms race between the Near Humans and Beast races. A great change occured when many Near Humans simultaneously were gifted with Magic on a fateful day, known as the Advent of Magic. Using their newfound powers, and developing many spell forms, the Near Humans grew in might as they possessed a power that the Beast Races could not imitate or exceed. The Beast Races clamped down hard on mages, and successfully killed many, but more were born at an alarming rate, and the development of combat magic soon overpowered whatever nature gifted the beast races. Using magic, the Near Humans reversed their fortunes, and together destroyed the Beast Civilisations, using their magic to enslave the Beast Races. Their thirst for revenge clouded better judgement and thus they drove all the Beastfolk extinct in due time, due to dramatic reductions in their populations and widespread gelding of Beastfolk slaves. This led to the spread of Near Humans across the continent, and began the age where they developed modern civilisation. Users There are very few races who actually possess the power to directly use magic. Only two groups successfully use anything which can be called magic, the original users which were the Draconids, and the new users, which are the Near Humans. Near-Human Species: * Humans * High Elves * Dusk Elves * Dark Elves * Dwarves * Dryads * Asterian (Flinrock Natives) * Vampires * Seraphs (Presumed Extinct) Draconids: * Dragons * Drakes * Wyverns * Lesser Draconids. Of all the Near-Human races, Humans and Elves have the greatest affinity for magic, and the greatest power when using magic. Their civilisations are built upon magic as a foundation and they tend to breed the most powerful mages among all the races. This is due to their continued evolution in the use of magic as well as the teaching of magic. Humanity is considered as the race with the greatest potential for magic among all of the seven Near-Human races. This is due to their relatively large number of high powered mages, and also because humanity is the only known race that Kings of the End can be born. Kings of the End are the strongest mages to ever live, and each birth marks the transition of an era. Draconids are known to use Mana differently hence their magic isn't classified as normal, systematic magic. Magic Circuits General Circuits Magic Circuits are channels that exist within the soul of an individual, which generate, manipulate and discharge the energy known as Mana. They are absolutely vital for many things, and not possessing any is practically a disaster for an individual. Magic Circuits vary in amount and quality from individual to individual, with magically strong races like humans and elves possessing high counts and quality in general, and magically weaker races like the dwarves possessing less. Magic Circuits generate Mana at a constant rate, and can only discharge up to a certain amount before it fills completely when casting. A high quality circuit can generate more Mana per circuit in a unit time, and also discharge more Mana per unit time. Thus, all high tier mages have both exceedingly high quantity and quality of magic circuits, although one only needs a good enough count to be a mage. Magic Circuits are required as an absolute interface between the user and enchanted or spirit based gear, which means anyone without Circuits not only cannot be a mage, but cannot even activate the enchantments or powers of any gear piece. They also give one a normal Mana dissipation rate, which makes those without Circuits feel very disgusting and discomforting. As majority of individuals possess at least a few circuits, it is rare to have none at all. Magic Circuits are normally inherited, and thus mage bloodlines exist and generally have children that have similar circuit counts and quality to their parents, give or take. Due to how important magic is, many mage bloodlines exist and a majority of people know at least the simplest magics like how to start fires or close minor cuts. However, it is possible to use a specific "Soul Surgery" to draw Magic Circuits into a person, to increase their Circuit Count. While the process is extremely painful, the risk can be mitigated by careful use of modern techniques and taking time to draw the circuits one by one. These drawn circuits are not inferior to natural ones, and can be inherited. Humanity is known to possess the highest grade magic circuit drawing techniques and can consistently draw high quality circuits safely. Elves use more traditional, older techniques, thus their procedures draw weaker circuits with more risk. Even when casting spells, it is rare for a mage to utilize all the Magic Circuits in a body, unless it is a whole body spell like an elemental cloak or reinforcement spell. Thus, using the energy from just circuits alone rarely can meet the Mana needs of most spells, even if the combined Mana generation of the body exceeds the Mana requirement of the spell by a few times. It is thus common for whole body spells to reserve Mana rather than drain it, by dedicating circuits to cast it until it is ended. Family Crest Circuits Some mages also possess specialised "Parallel Circuits" which are specific, elementally tuned circuits that exist on another level in the soul. These therefore can be drawn into a soul even when the soul is already saturated with magic circuits. These parallel circuits generate and convert Mana very efficiently, and when present allow the mage to cast low tier elemental spells of the circuit's nature seemingly for free, as it uses its own Mana separate from the main Mana system by generating it only on demand. This also means a poorly drawn Family Crest will only be discovered when it is first used, but if invoked this will cause the body's magic system to completely misfire and kill the mage. Spells cast with these are generally weak but cast even faster than traditional flash casts. However, the main purpose of a Family Crest Circuit array is not just for the free casting of low tier spells, but because of how they can pump energy extremely efficiently to increase the power and efficiency of high tier spells, such as summoning electrons to flow with electric spells cast with normal mana, massively increasing the destructive power without straining the main system. Thus, mage bloodlines with a Family Crest tend to have elemental affinities, and are able to use elements aligned to their crest on a whole new level. These circuits can easily be drawn or inherited, with mistakes being extremely uncommon (unless rushed), and more prestigious mage bloodlines have them as a family thing. This is why they are called "Family Crest Circuits" and are always associated with a mage bloodline of some sort. Family crests are always drawn with unique patterns and symmetrical across the body, making them a good way to identify a mage if a spell is used to expose the circuit lines, as every mage with a Family Crest has the exact same pattern as another mage with the same crest. This pattern is on the back of the mage in general, although some have it on the chest or around their whole upper body. All family crests have circuits down the arms. A mage can only have one set of unique Crest Circuits due to their elemental tuning and specificity in power, hence it would be impossible to inherit both Crests if one's parents are both from mage families that possess Family Crests. The result would be based on compatibility of the crests. A stronger crest will always be selected over a weaker one, and if equal in mana output, the relative simplicity of the crests would lead to the simpler crest being favored. Crests of equal complexity and power have an equal chance of being inherited. If the parents possess compatible crests, such as one having an Ice Crest and one having a Fire crest, it is possible for circuit fusion and redrawing to create a combined Crest that has the traits of both, such as a temperature change crest to continue with the above example. This requires the elements to be strongly associated and even then the chance is about 25% at best, and the fused crest may be inferior to the parental ones. Fused crests include the Khybelay molecular crest which fuses a water, earth and wind crest. It unlocks new ways to use crest magic but the output in the end is still the same. Fused crests generally will override non fused crests if they are of equal strength and can be inherited like any other crest. Vitakinetic Channels The last kind of Magic Circuit is the Vitakinetic channel. This has to be drawn in one's body and is almost never present in a body naturally, unless one is part of a mage bloodline where one can be incorporated into the family crest. Only one family, the Phenex Clan from Betoriv, has managed to incorporate two Vitakinetic Channels into their crest via soul magic drawing techniques used in the past. The only other clan to have two Channels is the Khybelay Clan, via selective breeding to create their fused crest. Failure to draw Vitakinetic Channels just lead to the misdrawn channel fading, and is not risky unless repeated attempts are performed in quick succession. These circuits do not generate and control Mana to use magic, but generate, control and discharge life force. The presence of vitakinetic channels in a body is required for the use of Vitakinesis, and even then it is rare for a mage to even draw one, due to how much affinity one needs for magic to have these channels. Mages who inherit these from their crests generally come from families with extreme affinity for magic. Life energy always flows clockwise with respect to viewing the mage from above, which leads to several strange effects such as how certain vitakinesis powers only work with the right or left hands. Possessing these channels is not needed for the low tier healing spells, but for life movements, absorption, conversion and generation, these are needed. Thus, they provide immortality and high level life warping. A minimum of four Vitakinetic Channels are needed for biological immortality and the ability to use high tier vitakinesis. Any less that that just results in a large affinity for healing magic of high power and lengthened lifespan. The limit is eleven Vitakinetic Channels in the body, which only appears in special mages known as "Kings of the End". The highest number for a master of Vitakinesis is seven. For Vampires and Seraphs, they were known to be able to gain nine circuits, and descendants of these can reach nine circuits as well. High Tier Vitakinesis includes the power known as "Right Hand of Death", which uses the right hand of the mage to forcefully tear life force out of an enemy, increasing in power to the proportion of Vitakinetic Channels. It also grants regenerative Healing Factor that increases in power for every Vitakinetic Channel, and many other life based skills. Mana Pool Every mage has a Mana pool in their body, which is a storage of energy which is required to cast all magic. While magic just requires the discharge of Mana from the magic circuits, with or without additional transmutations, normally using just raw energy generated from the magical circuits alone will not be able to cast a spell unless it has very low Mana requirements. Thus, the storage of Mana is needed for a mage to cast higher tier magical forms. The Mana pool is actually a collective of soul nodules that are a reflection of the "will of the mage", also known as the "sense of self which overwrites reality". They capture and store energy from the Magic Circuits at all times. This energy is then released back into the Magic Circuit system when it is most required, especially when spells are cast. However, it is possible to directly draw Mana from the nodules for some form of magic, if required, via the application of the mage's will, exceeding the dissipation and ejection rate of the circuits themselves. High quantity and quality of nodules are what gives a mage a large Mana pool. Quality almost always starts off at mid to low tier, but can be constantly trained to increase with almost no limit. Quantity is fixed at birth. Hence, it is quite normal for mages from mage bloodline to have a head start where Mana pool is concerned. However, anyone can have a large Mana pool for high level magic casting if they put in the effort to expand their pool of Mana. There are no known techniques to draw nodules into a soul, but they can spontaneously develop with constant training, as a mage's ability to overwrite reality with their "sense of self" increases. Casting Magic Normal Magic Magic casting is rarely an extremely complicated affair, and centered on two methods. The more common and easy method of magic casting is the intuitive and high speed Flash Casting, where a mage uses their Magic Circuits to directly discharge Mana and transmute it to cause a spell. This leads to comparatively fast casting time, the only time needed being the Magic Circuits preparing the spell and releasing it, which happens in less than a second in many cases. The slowest Flash Casting spells still rarely take more than a second to prepare fully. Skills that reserve Mana, by allocating Circuits to perform a continuously invoked spell are still considered as Flash Casting magic, and normally can be prepared in a fraction of a second, on the mental command of the mage. Flash Casting thus is a lot more efficient and fast than the other magic form, known as Invocation. Invocation directly releases the Mana in the nodules into one's voice, to speak magically charged words that command the Mana present in the ambient environment to work for the caster. Invocations can be long or short, and as a rule is always slower than Flash Casting. However, due to how much Mana is present in the ambient environment, Invocation tends to create spells that have much grander and more powerful effects than Flash Casting. Invocation also doesn't require a high Circuit count or quality. It is known among mages that Flash Casting is more suited for general combat, especially in Mage against Mage combat, while Invocations are more useful for strategic tier spells that are used to wipe out large numbers of enemies at once. However, usage of either is also limited to those who perform the magic, and preferences do come into play. * Humans prefer Flash Casting over invocation and generally try to Flash Cast if possible. This is due to inefficiencies regarding human language where invocation is concerned. Their high circuit quality and quantity also expedites this. However, there are deviations. ** The Aesion Clan is extremely talented at using invocations, due to their heavy Dryad and Elven ancestry that allows them to use the elven words. Their talent at flash casting is not impacted and they are also excellent at it. ** The Phenex, Chronopsis and Avelenyss clans have greater invocational talent than many, but only for their higher tier mages. Their lower ranked mages still specialize in flash casting. ** The Ayashi and Kinaste clan have extreme talent in flash casting due to their specialization for close battle. Their talent in incantational spells are markedly lower than many clans. ** The Kudaigenov Clan uses a lot of incantations due to their mastery over cursing at large. They also rarely take up front line roles, and prefer using grand spells. Thus, their level of incantation is greatest among humans. ** The Arrhynias Clan is extremely talented in flash casting due to their ability to use all magic and combine effects. Also, due to being able to directly manipulate mana in the air, they can substitute some lower strength incantations with flash casting. * Elves prefer Flash Casting over invocation in general, but are quicker to turn to invocation than humans, using invocation for spells that humans will still flash cast. This is due to their loyalty to tradition, as well as their language, which is optimized for incantation, making them use it a lot faster than humans. ** The Asyrrieon clan has very heavy mixing of blood with Dryads and Humans. They excel at flash casting magic and generally only turn to invocation if faced with no choice. Most of them only ever use incantation for tactical level and above spells. Unlike most elven clans, the Asyrrieon clan teaches incantation to any willing to learn. ** The Felsionn and Dianeon clans have an internal caste system, and only the high castes learn incantation and high powered magic to complement their flash casting. The lower castes learn mostly flash casting to protect the higher castes as they complete their spells. ** Due to their focus on use of grimoire spirits for clearing of weaker enemies, the Saramenn clan is more pushed towards incantation despite being a dusk elf clan. They aren't poor at flash casting but do not have a reason to heavily use it. ** The Aquilenn clan focuses heavily on flash casting due to the close combat nature of their clan's operatives. Very few of them use incantations, which is probably the reason why they have not produced a Strategic Class Mage. *'Dwarves' are not that proficient with magic by nature, due to lower circuit counts and smaller Mana pools. However, like humans they tend to rely more heavily on flash casting as they do not have the Mana or talent for invocations. **The Khybelay clan is the only exception to the rule, possessing one of the strongest mage crests of all magic casters and immense mana pools in most cases. They are extremely proficient with all magic forms and have great talent at flash casting to supplement technology in close combat, or incantation to replace tactical and grade weaponry. *'Dryads' tend to depend on invocations due to naturally poor circuit counts, despite having a large Mana pool for most of them. As Dryads use a language similar to the elves, they can use invocation faster than humans. **The Dryad Yuuran village which normally produces their High Matriarch who wields the Strategic Grimoire of the Dryads is a marked exception. The High Matriarch's bloodline is known to have a generally larger circuit count than the average Dryad, as proven by the existence of excellent flash casting mages like Renille Yuuran (Asyrrieon) and Linaria Yuuran (Aesion). *'Asterians' exclusively flash cast. Their poor Mana pools despite high circuit counts, as well as lifestyle that requires speed in spell casting during critical moments means they do not use invocations at all. **High Asterians like Maika Arrhynias have very large mana pools and are capable of performing extremely powerful Tactical level spells if given the time to complete their incantations. They can use special Asterian Invocations only they can cast. *'Vampires', like humans, place a large emphasis on Flash Casting as they have a lot of ability in that area. Their language inefficiency concerning invocation also makes it a problem for them, but their invocations are known to possess grand levels of power. *'Draconiids (Dragons)' are primarily flash casters, due to their fast mana regeneration and immense circuit counts. They are able to use incantation, as they utilize the original divine words for it, making them faster than elves. However, due to forgetting these divine words, not many modern draconiids are willing to use incantation. There are many elements where magic is concerned, and they all have different properties. These elements form the basis of transmuted mana, and spells aligned with them are the normally seen spells. Use of pure, original ejected mana seems very rare. The elements are listed below: * Electricity/Lightning - production of and control over Electricity and Magnetism. Light production ability. Plasma production and control is also possible. Can also control some forms of radiation via this element. * Flames/Heat - production and control over fire. Massive heat generation ability. Has limited control over plasma. * Ice/Cold - production and control over ice and cold. Ability to control any water that has been frozen, not just self produced ice. * Wind/Air - production and control of gases and the high speed movement of gases. Can be used to generate plasma and control plasma. Can also produce and manipulate toxic elemental gases. * Earth/Metal - production and control over earth and stone. Has ability to produce and control elemental mercury as well. Can be used to manipulate unenchanted metals as well. * Poison/Toxin - production and manipulation of all toxin forms, including solids, liquids and gases. Limited ability to control biological factors. * Aether - production and control over energy that has the properties of matter. Lacks wide application but very powerful as Aether always "fills" the empty spaces. Cancels void element. * Void - production and control over energy that typifies "emptiness". Known to be destructive if used well. Limited air control via vacuum manipulation. Cancels Aether element. * Light/Radiation - production and control over light, and derivatives of light like photons. Can be used to generate intense heat if needed, or be used to harden light into hard light. Total control over gamma radiation, limited power over other forms. Cancels out shadow magic. * Water/Liquid - production and control over water, and control over most liquids. Can be used to control blood as well if the magic is advanced enough. Strong control can even be used to affect water vapor molecules in the air. * Gravity/Singularity - production and control over gravity as well as singularities. Can easily open and close black holes with higher forms. Limited control over void element due to their strong alignment. * Darkness/Shadow - production and control over shadow and darkness. Controls dark energies as well as shadows. Very weak influence over void based element. Does not mix well with light magic and cancels it out. * Kinetic/Telekinetic - production and control over pure, unadulterated force and velocity. Can be used to affect almost any other element, and the magic version of physical damage. Limited heat and cold generating ability. * Pure Magic/Mana - Production and control over mana itself. It relies on the use of mana that has not been transmuted into any element. Can be used for disastrously powerful attacks and can affect all elements, but cannot control any element. There are other magical forms that do not conform to the base elements as they neither affect matter or energy. These magic forms cannot be drawn as an elemental crest, and normally are to do with some aspect that does not fit nicely into the elemental system. These magics are namely the Life Magic (Under Vitakinesis), the Death Magic (Under Vitakinesis), the Soul Magic, the Time Magic, the Space Magic and other forms which cannot be manifested as either energy or matter in a common sense. Tactical Magic A mage who can cast spells of extreme power which can change an entire battlefield is often called a Tactical Class Mage. Tactical Magic is almost exclusively an incantation based magical form as one mage cannot hope to cast such a strong spell on their own. Another way to cast Tactical Magic is to use Grimoire Equip if one has a "Perfected Grimoire". Tactical Magic is as much a lightshow as it is a weapon to destroy, meant to incite fear in the opposing army and turn them away, thus winning the battle for the side of the Tactical Class Mage. The purpose of Tactical Magic is therefore to win individual battles, especially large scale ones, and thus take a step closer to winning the war. Due to the fact Tactical Magic requires a lot of mana to perform, most Tactical Class Mages are in fact Humans and Elves, due to their high amounts of mana and good affinity for magic. The first Tactical Class Mages were born in the Elven Royal families, due to their magocratic society, and trained to wield extremely powerful magic from young, shaped as weapons for their families so that wars could be won with as little casualties as possible on one's own side. Humanity learned how to perform Tactical Magic later on, after the internal wars of Kyrsides, and this allowed them to have an effective counter to the Tactical Magic of the elves. Other races soon caught wind of how to perform magic on such a large scale, and the Dryads and Dwarves managed to produce a small number of Tactical Class Mages each. All Tactical Class Mages are considered very valuable and thus are well protected by their nations. Strategic Magic Strategic Magic is the unique magic that can only be cast by the highest tier of mages, who have achieved a "Perfected" Grimoire and are capable of harmonizing with the Grimoire to perform the Extreme Magic, which may manifest as Strategic or Tactical magic (a lesser version of the strategic spell can be performed without the Grimoire as a tactical spell in all cases). These are the Strategic Class Mages, and very few are known to exist, due to their extreme levels of power. Strategic Magic is a magical spell that costs an unreasonable amount of mana, meant to end the whole war by ensuring Mutually Assured Destruction in the case of any Strategic Magic use. As Strategic Class Mages are essentially weapons of mass destruction, their power can easily remove a city from a map. Strategic Class Magic was developed in response by the Humans to counter possible Elven incursion, and was inspired by the first instance of a "Perfected" Grimoire undergoing Grimoire Equip when wielded by Reydan Aesion against his opponent Balthazar Phenex in an arena. The clans worked together to find the strongest potential mage of their time, one Asyran Chronopsis of the Chronopsis clan, and trained him to be the first Strategic Class Mage. He utterly destroyed an Elven forward force in a show of brute military might alone, and proved the value of Strategic Magic as a deterrent force. In the modern times, very few Strategic Class mages exist as one requires an extremely good birth and very high magical affinity to become one. The following are considered Strategic Class Mages and are listed with their spells: Human: * "Star of Destruction" Elaine Aesion*, capable of destroying a whole town 365km away using her "Falling Plasma Star - Eternal Destruction Waveform Cannon." * "5th King of the End" Felrhys Aesion, capable of negating all life within a 8 km radius at minimum output, using "Thread of Fate - Judge of Lachesis." * "Ice Queen" Erika Heimdiall, capable of glaciating a huge swath up to 10km long before her using "Imperial Crystalline Entombment - Kingdom of North." * "Arising Demon" Ezekiel Phenex, capable of raining high explosive incendiary meteors 120 km away with the use of his "Reign of Fire - Purgatory Blaze." * "Mirage of Destruction" Shinkiro Ayashi, capable of dragging everything around him into a massive consuming void up to 10 km in radius, via "Door of Nothingness - Nightfall Curtain." This is also Betoriv's ultimate defense shield spell as it can attack magic rather than physical matter. * "Temporal Conqueror" Kayren Chronopsis, capable of using twisting time fields to rip apart a large area from 135 km away, via his "Time Vortex - God Slaying Maelstrom." * "High Asterian's Reincarnation" Layla Chronopsis, capable of summoning a powerful army of Asterian spirits to spin around her and cause a massive spiritual upheaval that causes vast magical damage in an area with a maximum radius of 15 km, via "Innocence of Destruction" * "Doctor Death" Victor Kudaigenov, capable of pollution of a vast tract of land, or even a whole city from 75 km away via "Emperor of Poison - Advent of the Great Plague." The maximum radius of this spell cannot be determined as it keeps spreading unless stopped. * "Mad Diva" Semiramis Ninsun, capable of driving everyone in the target area mad and making their magic run out of control, from 100 km away compared to her, via "Song of the Abyss - Shadow Heart Goddess" * "Mind Sword" Gilgamesh Ninsun, capable of a powerful psionic overload to cause a huge explosion at his target point up to 150km away, via the use of "King's Decree - Genocidal White Sun." * "Spirit of the Earth" Selene Kharrakos, capable of using her very powerful earth magic spell from up to 170 km away which turns the land into a pliable whirlpool that swallows all in a large radius, known as "Maw of the Underworld." * "4th King of the End" Masayoshi Ayashi, spell unknown. * "Scholar of Reality" Artorius Arrhynias, capable of using a multi step spell "Mana Extinction - Mass Evaporation" that loop casts itself to create many points that eventually initiate a mass conversion of mana into energy, with a range of of 190 km to cast. It has no maximum upper limit to radius. Elven: * Prince Aran Felsionn (High Elf), capable of devastating a large space from 160 km away using "Gravity Bounded Field - Kinetic Flux Crush." * Princess Kyra Felsionn (High Elf), capable of performing the strongest Strategic Magic to destroy all within a maximum 30 km radius of her via inundation, casting "Aquarius - Star of Genesis that Heralds the Great Flood." A maximum power cast will kill her as the implosion of the floodwaters will drown her. * Princess Lumia Felsionn (High Elf), capable of using the Strategic Magic "Corrupted Leyline" to generate a poisonous area inhospitable to life within a bounded terrain that she is on. The maximum radius of this spell is unknown and it can permanently create a wasteland unable to support life within the designated area unless the "curse" is undone. * Prince Rimmen Felsionn (High Elf), capable of using the Strategic Magic "Astral Impact" to summon a meteor of hardlight that strikes an area with great force from up to 280 km away. The resultant shockwaves are amplified to generate a thermobaric blast like wave that crushes everything. * "Conductor of the End" Therim Asyrrieon (High Elf), capable of using sound magic to disintegrate an area up to 10 km long before him via singing, using "Siren Call - Voice that Recalls the Spirits." * "Light of Destruction" Syrion Asyrrieon (High Elf), capable of using light magic to cause a rain of powerful beams up to 200 km away using "Solar Archery - Divine Golden Piercer." * "Unlimited Alchemist" Karien Typheon (Dark Elf), capable of using transmutational magic to freeze all living organisms in an area, before they collapse to dust, up to 110 km away, via "Final Transformation - Alchemical Dusk." * "Evil Princess" Lariene Typheon (Dark Elf), capable of causing an outward spiral of wind from to collapse into a vacuum to ignite nuclear fusion and create an explosion up to 90 km from her via "Transient Supernova - Fire born from Air." * "Souleater" Leiliana Saramenn (Dusk Elf), capable of using the destructive magic that forcefully converts a soul to pure energy from 60 km away at most, causing a massive explosion comparable in size to other Strategic Spells, via the "Last Show - Glory of Ascension". Using it on herself can result in a gargantuan explosion that effaces a massive radius. Dryad: * (Deceased)' High Matriarch Aerie Yuuran', capable of calling forth a magical forest 115 km away that spreads highly toxic and pyrophoric pollen across a huge area, which spontaneously ignites to kill every single thing, via the "Nature's Wrath - Falling Blossoms of Destruction." * High Matriarch Emilia Yuuran, capable of using "Nature's Wrath - Falling Blossoms of Destruction". Dwarven: * "God of War" Radriarc Khybelay, capable of using his magic to create a nuclear explosion up to 220 km away by summoning fissile material and detonating it using the spell "Material Burst - World Killing Radioactive Meteor" Asterian: * "Highest Asterian" Maika, Spell Unknown. Hybrid: * "Reincarnation of Kyron" Setheron Asyrrieon (Human/Elf Hybrid), a known Strategic Class Mage who is affiliated to Clan Chronopsis. He can target and destroy targets up to 230 km away using "Dimension Shifted Light Well", which generates a series of destructive shockwaves to liquefy the land and turn the air into plasma. * "Songstress who Moved the Skies" Eleanor Asyrrieon (Human/Elf Hybrid), successor of Clan Asyrrieon leadership. Spell unknown. * "Maiden of the Garden" Riana Asyrrieon (Elven/Dryad Hybrid), known for her Strategic Spell "Shining Garden", which summons cherry trees that release vast amounts of controllable petalled blades around her to kill everything. She can also use this from a distance away, up to 80 km. * "Magus of Flowers" Aeronn Asyrrieon (Elven/Dryad Hybrid), who is capable of using the strategic spell "Light Eden" from 190 km away to destroy an area with a scattering of golden petals that form a massive shredding vortex able to pulverize metal. Elaine Aesion is noted to have an extreme attack range compared to the others, allowing her to deploy her Strategic Magic from a distance difficult for enemies to cover. As such, she is noted by all the states who know of her existence as the most dangerous Strategic Class Mage in existence, due to her potential to decapitate state leadership with a single attack. Elaine Aesion is considered as Betoriv's scalpel, Shinkiro Ayashi as Betoriv's shield and Artorius Arrhynias as Betoriv's bomb where national interests are considered. They are the only mages known to be permanently stationed in Azureridge and on call permanently.Category:Tides of Fate